


Absolutley Smitten

by MissBlissWrites



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games), Red Dead Redemption 2
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Short & Sweet, ask, lots of fluff, tumblr ask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 22:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18765484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissBlissWrites/pseuds/MissBlissWrites
Summary: “Mrs. Morgan!” You were snapped from your thoughts. You looked over your shoulder and saw Pearson waving to you from up the hill, “Could you come up and lend me a hand real quick?!”You stretched your legs and arms out as you stood up, then threw your repeater around your shoulder, “Sure!” Anything was better than waiting around at this point. You met the large man half way and he seemed out of breath and honestly… he looked liked shit.“Can you please watch the stew for dinner?” Pearson jabbered out quickly, “I gotta lay down or something- I-”“Yeah, it’s fine,” You cut him off and waved a hand with a small smile, “Get something from near Strauss’s wagon and lay down.”“Thank you, ma’am. You’re a saint! I’d be skinned by this whole camp if no one got fed!” He was right but at the same time, you could tell he wasn’t feeling well so you didn’t mind taking over.





	Absolutley Smitten

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Hmm you said requests are still open and I am a sucker for Arthur. I can’t seem to get this one scene out of my head- it was a dream I had once lmao it was me and Arthur and we had been married for years. Grew up in the gang together all that stuff and you danced with Arthur one night the camp got a big score. Idk just anything fluffy and dancing with your cowboy is amazing (I love your writing bless you 💕)
> 
> ((Hello everyone!! Here is a request from my tumblr!! Follow me there when requests are open and I can write you a fic or some headcanons!!))
> 
> ((missblisswrites.tumblr.com))

Silence and peace lingered in the air, floating around camp and down the hill where you sat. Watching. Waiting. Listening. Your hand held tightly onto the barrel of your gun while you stared up into the treetops. The warm orange rays of the evening sun somehow made the forest come to life. The leaves glowed and danced to the soft summer breeze while birds sang out their songs. 

Every now and then you’d peer into the woods and down the path that exposed the camp’s hideout. You were standing guard while the vast majority of your gang was gone, working tirelessly to bring home something worthwhile. They left before dawn, it was only hours till nightfall now. 

The setting sun was a beautiful distraction though. This camp’s location was stunning and had an amazing view. It helped your mind worry a little less. With every new hour that passed, caused every new worried thought to pop into your head. Firstly, you cared for your gang and the many members that lived amongst you. They were your family and to see any of them hurt or dead would be a terrible loss. 

But most importantly, among all of them was one man that was the most precious thing in your life, your husband, Arthur. You had been married for nearly six years now, but not by law or even in the eyes of a God. You had a ring, you had his word, you had a happy life despite what you were and what you weren’t. In your heart, he was your husband and to him, you were his wife. You knew him even longer than you’d been married. You had been there for each other since you were kids when Dutch picked you guys up off the streets.

Arthur was a skilled and mastered criminal who had cheated death more times than anyone could ever count. You had faith in him to get the job done and to do it well. But as the years passed and you got older, you started to worry more and more about your husband and if his luck would finally start to run out.

You used to join them on heists, you use to be a proud outlaw that could look death in the eye and spit at his boots. You still had that in you, but you took to a more quiet life the larger the gang grew and the older you got. You were not the young adult you use to be, just a few months ago you turned another year older and closer to the grave. It was an eyeopening experience you never thought you’d live to see. The first time you complained about your age, Dutch and Hosea barked at you to wait until you’re in your 50s and 60s, then Uncle wouldn’t shut up about being older than dirt. 

Still, it made you ponder your life. You had a son, but he died hours after his first breath, and he was the spawn of a one night stand with a gunslinger in your teens. He would have been 19 this year. You had many lovers up until you admitted to yourself how much it was Arthur you needed at the end of the night. It took a long time for the two of you to get on the same page. It was only within the last decade had your relationship changed into what it was. 

And it was nice, though it wasn’t everything you wanted. You had started to long for a simple life, children, a home and a real husband. But Arthur refused to marry you in law until he could give you that life you dreamed of. 

“Mrs. Morgan!” You were snapped from your thoughts. You looked over your shoulder and saw Pearson waving to you from up the hill, “Could you come up and lend me a hand real quick?!”

You stretched your legs and arms out as you stood up, then threw your repeater around your shoulder, “Sure!” Anything was better than waiting around at this point. You met the large man half way and he seemed out of breath and honestly… he looked liked shit.

“Can you please watch the stew for dinner?” Pearson jabbered out quickly, “I gotta lay down or something- I-”

“Yeah, it’s fine,” You cut him off and waved a hand with a small smile, “Get something from near Strauss’s wagon and lay down.” 

“Thank you, ma’am. You’re a saint! I’d be skinned by this whole camp if no one got fed!” He was right but at the same time, you could tell he wasn’t feeling well so you didn’t mind taking over. 

You gave him another smile as he waddled off, mumbling about the pain in his stomach. The pot was in the heart of camp, sitting over a smoldering pit of logs as it boiled a heart potato stew inside. You grabbed a barrel and sat down next to the cast iron and would stir it every few minutes while gazing into the flaming. You didn’t even notice the time pass, and the next time you looked up the sky was dark and the moon was out. 

Suddenly a low roar and thunder started to quake alive from the forest. You perked up and looked around and around. People started to come out of their hiding places. Marybeth and Tilly tiptoed into the open along with Uncle and Abigal. You got up and abandon the pot of stew and started to make your way through camp.

Seemingly coming out of now where and bursting through the darkness of the forest, Dutch lead a slew of men on their steads with a smile on his face, “We did it!” He shouted, gaining the attention of nearly everyone. “We got ‘em!”

The score! You remembered the train they were robbing and how much money they could make off it. You noticed the large bags on nearly every rear end of every horse that came in. You whispered a little thank you under your breath when you saw Arthur finally ride into camp. Everyone was safe, no one was hurt, and the gang’s wealth just grew twice in size. 

When Arthur caught your gaze a smile grew on his face. He hurried to get off his horse and make his way over to you. You both reached your hands out to each like it was a natural reflex, “I’ve been waiting all god damn day to see you,” Arthur’s cheeky little grin warmed your heart as you took his hands in yours. His hands were dry and calloused and covered in dirt.

You smiled up at him while the roar of the gang grew. Everyone was cheering and yelling and throwing the loot around that they scored. Gold bars and stacks of cash got passed around while others broke out bottles of moonshine and rum. You got on your tiptoes and placed a hand on Arthur’s cheek while kissing the other, “It’s good to see you too,” You laughed lightly.

He tried to steal a kiss from you but you were quick to turn your head and avoid his lips. Arthur let out a little growl and his free hand snaked around your side and he tried again, this time he got to kiss you. You loved teasing him while being a little stubborn, but you knew he liked it. He wouldn’t have kissed you as hard as he did if he didn’t like it. When you pulled apart the both of you shared a smile and started walking towards the fire pit at the edge of camp.

“I don’t think we’ve had a hit this big in years,” Arthur said, still holding your hand in his as you walk by his side, “It wasn’t clean, but we made out big,” You could tell, all the fortune was still being passed around amongst the others. You sat down on a log covered with animal pelts while Arthur sat beside you. Hosea and Javier were already sitting by the fire and they both greeted you with smiles and a lift of their bottles.

“We got away with it!” Hosea had such a pleased look on his face, “That’s all that matters, don’t it?” He gave a little shake of his head, “And not a single one of us dead.”

“Can’t say the same for the other guys,” Javier chimed in with a little cheeky grin on his face while everyone shared a laugh.

“Naah,” Arthur drawled slowly, “They’re all dead, I made sure of that,” Another round of laughter at an inside joke you didn’t understand.

They all started to talk about the heist while you toned in and out of the conversation. Your arm was locked with Arthur’s and you leaned onto his shoulder, resting your cheek against his shirt. This was all you wanted, to be beside him. It didn’t matter what you were doing or what was going on around you. So long as Arthur was in arm’s reach you were at peace. 

You started daydreaming to the sound of his laughter as it rumbled into the air and mingled with everyone else’s chuckles. You thought about a life far away from here, that seemed so far out of reach. The dream for so long -Dutch’s dream, that is- was to find a place to call home for the whole lot of you. He wanted to escape far enough into the west where no one could find you. To settle some land as farmers, ranchers. He’d joke about settling a town on the coast where California met Mexico.

You were suddenly pulled from your thoughts as Arthur quickly left your side without explanation. You were sure he said something to you but you were so lost in thought you must have not heard him. He vanished into the night behind you along with Hosea and you saw John chase after them mentioning something about the lack of moonshine. You were drawn to follow Arthur with your gaze.

At the same time, you were lost Arthur amongst the clutter of the gang and you turned back to the fire as Javier started to play his guitar. It didn’t take long for the soft music to pull others around the fire and singing to fill the air. Karen, Tilly, and Marybeth came almost out of nowhere and started singing and pulling who was ever closest to start dancing with them. They were so much younger than you and full of life. You smiled watching them but never dared to join, you stayed seated on the log feeling shy. Even Dutch was swinging around with Molly.

There was a hand that slipped onto your upper back and rested there, warm and gentle. You looked up and saw Arthur standing behind you, a large brown glass bottle in his other hand. He gave one of his small and half smiles down to you. You felt a wave of happiness and joy beat from your heart when you saw him. 

He leaned down and got close to your ear like he was going to whisper a secret to you, “You should dance with me, darlin,” He asked quietly.

You quickly shook your head, “No,” Your voice was small but you felt a smile tug at your lips oddly, “I couldn’t, I’m no good at that. I’ll look like a fool.”

This time Arthur shook his head, “You’ll look beautiful,” Those words made you feel like a schoolgirl confronting her crush. Arthur pressed a kiss into your cheek and the whiskers from his five o’clock shadow tickled the skin along your neck. It caused you to giggle out behind your hand.

It took you a second to make up your mind. You took the bottle from his hand and downed what was left of the rum inside. Something about that made Arthur smile wide and let out a low single chuckle, “Fine,” You said as you tossed the empty bottle to the ground, “But you’ll own me.”  

As you got up, he took your hand in his and pulled you away, “That’s fine,” You followed him until he took your other hand and pulled you close, “Anything’s worth being with you for a few minutes,” 

What was he doing? You smiled up to him, something about tonight was special and different. Arthur wasn’t much for fun or dancing or really anything. He was a sour old man after all. But here he was with one hand holding yours and another tucked in the middle of your back. Maybe he drank a little too much, or maybe he just loved you more than anything.

But you danced with him for the first time in years. The music was quick but not to fast, the song was funny but it was older than you and you knew every word. And not once did you take your eyes off Arthur. You couldn’t be bothered to look around the camp to see who else was dancing or who might be watching you. Every once and a while you were spun around once or twice and pulled back to him soon enough. 

You loved him so much and he made you feel lighter than air. How in the world did you get so lucky to find a man like him? He squeezed your hand and gave a quick tug and pulled you right up against him. He loved whispering secrets to you, he was a very private person, “This isn’t so bad, is it?”

You giggled a few times, “It’s perfect,” You rested your cheek against his, “I love you, you know that?” 

The two of you slowed enough to sway back and forth to the tempo of the song that half of the gang was still singing. You looked around a noticed it was only the two of you now. Everyone else was at the fire a few feet away.

“I would hope so,” Arthur’s breath warmed your skin. He brought your hand up to his chest, placing your lock hands together between the two of you while his other hand was at your side holding you close, “Because I love you more than anything in the world.”

“You promise?”

You liked the way his voice sounded as he said, “Forever,” You pulled away slightly so you could look up at him. He stared down at you as you stopped swaying and stretched on your tiptoes to grab at his hat on the top of his head. You used his hat as a wall between you and the gang only a few feet away as you stole a kiss from Arthur.

He gladly let you take it, in fact, he stole a few of his own before he took his hat from your hand and put it on your head, “Come on, darlin” Arthur started to pull you away from the heat of the camp and away from everyone else, “Lets get away from here,” He gave you this look that sparked a wildfire in your heart.

With a grin, you squeezed his hand then yanked it away before flashing a cheeky smile. You broke into a run and dashed away from him, just enough to be out of reach. 

At first, he was surprised but it didn’t take long for him to take the bait and chase after you just like you wanted. He let out a playful growl and tried his best to trap you in his arms again. You left the camp and everyone behind as you dashed past tents and in between wagons. You only made it to just outside your tent. Arthur didn’t waste a second snatching you up and he kissed you quickly with both of his hands on either side of your face. 

When he pulled away he was slightly out of breath, the corners of his lips rose into a gentle smile as he gave a single shake of his head, “I’m getting too old for this shit,” He wheezed out slightly.

“You barely even ran,” You joked back, “Besides,” You started to pull away from him again but he wouldn’t let you. So instead you got closer and pressed a kiss into that special little spot behind his jaw and under his ear, “You can’t be tired yet,” The way said that in that little tone sent a chill down Arthur’s spine, “We still gotta  _fuck_.” You blurted it out so bluntly and seriously that it made him Arthur laugh harder than you expected him to.

He just shook his head a couple times, he couldn’t get over how much he loved you and how you could say something like that. He kept giggling to himself, “Yes,” He looked at you still with a smile on his face, “Yes we do.”

God, you loved him so much. And you knew he loved you just as much, maybe even more. You grabbed his hand and disappeared into your tent for the night. More than happy to have Arthur all to yourself.


End file.
